Users sometimes interact with software by way of a controller configured to receive a user input. The controller is often a tactile device that is held or touched by a user. Users sometimes view an image associated with the software via a display. Users usually provide a user input to the controller while viewing the display. Device manufacturers and service providers are continually challenged to enhance a user's interaction with a virtual reality image output by a display.